theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cowboy Android!
"Cowboy Android!" is the seventh episode in season 1 of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis After a mishap trying to rid the mines of a naked mole bat, the Aquabats find themselves stranded in the desert. They happen upon an old western town, but it's not as welcoming as they would have hoped. When a cowboy android threatens to end The Aquabats, will The MC Bat Commander be able to form a plan to save his friends in time? Plot (Contains Spoilers) The Aquabats try to take care of a mine's naked mole bat problem, but all goes wrong when The MC Bat Commander throws a stick of dynamite at the beast and the mine collapses. As the group drives through the desert, MCBC's lack of planning lands the team in even more trouble when they run out of gas. The band happens upon an old western town and looks for relief. They stop at a nearby saloon to get food and shelter, asking for some water and gas, but when the townsfolk, led by the sheriff of the town, refuse and try to arrest them, a brawl ensues. Unfortunately, the sheriff is none other than a cowboy android with a bad temper. He rounds up The Bats and arranges to have them hanged while MCBC watches on from a jail cell. A pair of children frees The Commander and he rushes off to distract the town long enough for Jimmy to free himself and their friends. The group flees from the town and finds themselves in a parking lot, where they find a brochure stating that the town is actually a theme park based on the movie "Cowboy Android." Apparently the main attraction went rogue and took the visitors hostage within the town. The Commander vows to save them but is stopped by Eaglebones, who says they'll be slaughtered if they go back without a plan. Crash finds a cheese ball in the trunk of a car, which MCBC promptly steals and runs off with, seemingly without a plan. The rest of the Aquabats take it upon themselves to free the town. The showdown between Ricky, Crash, Eaglebones, Jimmy, and Cowboy Android looks hopeless until MCBC rushes in, luring the giant naked mole bat with the cheese ball. He throws the cheese ball at Cowboy Android and lets the creature take care of the rest of the fight, his plan having paid off. With the defeat of Cowboy Android, the tourists are free once again. Characters *''The MC Bat Commander'' *''Crash McLarson'' *''Ricky Fitness'' *''Eaglebones Falconhawk'' *''Jimmy the Robot'' *''Cowboy Android'' *''The Fox (Background Character)'' Cartoons It's a cartoon! The Aquabats continue to search for Jimmy. Crash spots him floating in the water. He launches himself into the missile launcher and grows to super size. Crash swims up to Jimmy and chomps him into his mouth. Spitting him in the submarine, The Commander calls Jimmy to wake up, but he doesn't. He turns him over to remove a battery case on his back and discovers the batteries are useless. The Commander tells Ricky to get new batteries quickly. Ricky grabs a remote nearby and tosses it to The Commander. He puts them in Jimmy and He restarts. unfortunately, Jimmy's systems couldn't run and shuts down. The Commander tells everyone they need to get out of the cave and off the moon. They manage to get out of the collapsing underwater city, but it causes a massive cave in! Eaglebones spots the exit and everyone runs towards it. Jimmy (still malfunctioning) slowly walks to the exit. What is wrong with Jimmy The Robot? Can The Aquabats find a way to fix him and escape the moon? I'm guessing...maybe. Tune in to the next episode! Lil Bat Cartoon None in this episode Commercial New from Gloopy, it's The Aquabats! Lil' Bat Video Player! A small TV that plays all the Lil' Bat's greatest hits. It's small enough to watch on the couch, at school, even in the shower. It comes with a magnifying glass for normal sized viewing, and some colored filters for rose-tinted glasses style viewing. It's advertised as edible and shrimp flavored. Lil' Bats greatest hits include *Lil' Bat opens a coconut! *Lil' Bat makes breakfast! *Lil' Bat does his taxes! *Lil' Bat destroys priceless antiques! *Lil' Bat visits someone's mom! *Lil' Bat writes comments on the internet! *Lil' Bat's Arm Wrestling Special! *Lil' Bat humiliates a shark! *Lil' Bat needs antibiotics! *Lil' Bat: The Reckoning! *Lil' Bat gains weight! *Lil' Bat humiliates a ghost! *Lil' Bat makes mango chutney! *Lil' Bat vs. Pablo! *Lil' Bat humiliates himself! and many more The product is not recommended for use in direct sunlight, as the required magnifying glass could start a fire. Music Wingin' It! Sung by The MC Bat Commander Cowboy Android Theme Song Song playing during the end credits Trivia Cultural References *During part of "Wingin' It!" ''Pinkie Pie from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" can be seen in the background *The showdown scene where Ricky hides a shield under a poncho is a homage to the shootout scene in ''A Fistful of Dollars (''1964), wherein Clint Eastwood hides a piece of steel under his poncho to deflect a bullet. This scene was also recreated in the movie "Back to the Future III." * The Cowboy Android's laser six-shooter is, according to the commentary track on the DVD set, a prop from the movie Van Helsing. * The Cowboy Android and the episode itself is seemingly very loosely based on the 1973 film Westworld in which a robot designed to look like a gun slinging cowboy goes haywire and starts attacking people in a Wild West theme park. Aquabats Trivia *The "Previously on the Aquabats Super Show" segment is made up entirely of clips of people screaming. *The Fox Man can be seen on a second story balcony during a crowd scene in front of the gallows. *In the commercial, the title "Lil Bat vs. Pablo" is a reference to a fan-name for The Lil Bat. It was a name given to him by a user on the forums, but then there was confusion about whether it was his real name or not. Prodtion Trivia *The lead miner is the same actor who plays the fireman in ManAnt! and the policeman in Showtime! *The truck that Crash finds the cheese ball in is actually his truck. Gallery Videos Photos ''insert screen captures or stills from the episode here. Behind the scenes pictures can also go here '' vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h51m40s98.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h51m47s163.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h52m17s127.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h52m30s92.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h55m02s81.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h55m07s132.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h55m44s237.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h55m53s73.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h56m03s176.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h57m06s34.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h57m24s220.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h58m11s178.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h58m42s204.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h58m58s64.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h59m04s184.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h59m18s70.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-22h59m35s235.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h00m23s149.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h00m34s67.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h00m46s191.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h01m11s175.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h01m16s225.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h01m22s32.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h01m31s125.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h01m38s186.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h01m46s24.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h01m54s93.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h02m04s187.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h02m21s101.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h02m40s27.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h02m49s138.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h02m56s206.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h03m02s11.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h03m23s220.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h03m35s84.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h03m44s177.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h03m53s10.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h04m06s137.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h05m57s219.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h06m17s162.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h06m22s221.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h06m31s53.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h06m38s130.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h06m51s249.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h06m57s58.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h07m08s158.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h07m46s56.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h08m06s242.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h09m31s61.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h09m40s151.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h10m01s107.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h12m38s138.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h12m45s210.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h12m54s44.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h13m23s82.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h13m31s134.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h13m39s241.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h13m50s78.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h14m05s244.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h14m12s58.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h14m18s112.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h15m46s236.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h15m58s80.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h16m13s239.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h17m16s98.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h17m24s187.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h17m31s245.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h17m36s51.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h17m42s107.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h18m17s197.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h18m29s64.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h18m39s167.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h18m44s218.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h18m57s85.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h19m10s217.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h19m26s126.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h20m02s214.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h20m08s32.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h21m08s126.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h21m17s0.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h21m25s32.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h21m31s91.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h21m44s205.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h21m50s24.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h21m56s90.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h22m05s183.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h22m22s86.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h22m28s155.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h23m49s189.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h23m59s36.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h24m29s86.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h24m43s180.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h24m53s68.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h25m00s130.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h25m14s17.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h25m19s67.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h25m28s159.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h25m34s213.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h33m37s206.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h34m22s126.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h34m29s193.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h34m36s16.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h34m48s124.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h34m54s183.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h35m04s30.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h35m33s66.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h35m50s196.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h35m59s62.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h36m17s246.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h36m25s67.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h36m50s81.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h37m04s205.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h37m21s123.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h37m34s250.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h37m42s77.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h38m28s20.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h38m33s71.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h38m39s132.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h38m46s208.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h38m57s57.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h39m04s129.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h39m11s179.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h41m38s129.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h43m14s73.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h43m20s123.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h43m34s12.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h43m50s177.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h44m04s53.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h45m57s159.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h46m10s40.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h46m28s219.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h47m24s15.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h47m35s122.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h47m52s32.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h48m05s169.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h48m11s220.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h48m21s68.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h48m32s181.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h48m37s225.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h49m01s206.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h49m22s167.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h49m32s13.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h49m47s156.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h50m00s32.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h50m05s81.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h50m15s0.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h50m19s230.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h50m24s16.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h50m28s64.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h50m42s202.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h51m02s137.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h51m14s8.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h51m37s224.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h52m04s237.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h52m11s64.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h52m21s171.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h52m27s228.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h52m41s103.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h52m53s220.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h53m01s53.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h53m08s122.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h53m28s69.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h53m34s130.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h54m00s135.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h54m20s73.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h54m27s142.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-00h05m17s250.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h39m30s57.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h39m35s178.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h39m41s238.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h39m53s113.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h40m54s201.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h41m09s98.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h41m21s223.png ''